


I'll eat you up, I'll eat you out

by JujuRotfuchs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, dirtytalk, this is just smut and filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: When Yuri begs Lilia to let Otabek stay with them for a few days, she makes him promise to behave. Too bad that Otabek likes Yuri the best when he does the opposite.





	I'll eat you up, I'll eat you out

  
It’s hard work for Yuri to convince Lilia to let Otabek stay a few days with them when he comes to Russia.  
  
_No, he wouldn’t get too distracted to forget about his training. Of course, he wouldn’t get on the back of that damn deathtrap of a motorcycle. Yes, he would make sure that Otabek wouldn’t ruin her expensive carpets with his heavy boots. No fooling around, Lilia what are you thinking? We’re just friends. I’m not like Victor. I’m almost 18 can’t you have a little trust in me already?_  
  
Yuri makes those promises without realizing that the only thing currently able to keep them physically apart is the distance from St. Petersburg to Almaty.  
  
It begins right after Yuri picks Otabek up from the airport on the taxi ride back home. The car barely starts moving before a golden tanned hand disappears beneath the waistband of Yuri’s sweats and his surprised gasp gets silenced by Otabek who pulls him in by the neck to bury his mouth against the hollow of his shoulder. _„Beka, don’t.“_ Yuri whispers, heart beating like crazy in excitement and nervousness. _„We’re heading straight to the rink.“_ Otabek turns his head, makes it look like he was whispering something in the younger boys ear when really, he bites him so hard beneath his earlobe that Yuri has trouble containing his mewl. _„You didn’t miss me, kitten?“_  
_Rink._ Lilia said to head straight to the rink. She didn’t say a thing about getting on the ice as soon as they’re there. Which is a good thing, they barely manage to stumble into the locker rooms as it is.  
  
It’s no surprise that Otabek can’t abstain from renting a Bike and Yuri can’t resist him when he’s asking to join him on a ride, not with those smoldering dark eyes that make him feel drunk, make him feel restless. Not when Otabek pulls him close by grabbing Yuri on both sides of his ass and traps him between his open legs, promising a different kind of ride once Yuri get’s on the seat behind him. Otabek doesn’t care about Yuri’s promises to Lilia. The only promises that count are the ones that Yuri gives to _him_.  
  
So what if he has to park the bike a few blocks down from Lilia’s so she won’t make a scene? It hardly concerns him when Yuri sinks onto his knees and the wet asphalt, barely hidden by the Bike and the shadows of the night, pulling Otabek’s jeans right down with him. Otabek rests his elbows on the seat behind him, leaning back as he turns his head to look left, then right, down the street to see if anyone’s approaching.  
There is no one in sight and Otabek thrusts his hips forward, making Yuri splutter, then growl complainingly around his cock. Otabek would beat his ass red for it if it didn’t meant pulling away from the heavenly heat of Yuri’s mouth. He settles for an unyielding grip on Yuri’s hair instead, holding him down as he rapidly snaps his hips forward until Yuri’s coughs turn into purrs.  
  
There isn’t an engine in this world that roars more smoothly than his tiger does when Otabek feeds him.  
  
For once Yuri tries to be the voice of reason, which is wasted effort with Otabek who knows that Yuri spends the nights in agony since Lilia insisted for them to sleep in different rooms. He knows that Yura would much rather bounce on his cock and not sneak away afterwards because inevitably, Yuri ends up slipping into Otabek’s room at night and biting the pillows because all hell will break loose if Lilia catches the boys sweaty on top of her guest-room bed, flowery quilt thrown aside in favor of getting the kitten fucked as fast as possible.  
  
So after practice and all the way to Lilia’s front door, Yuri tries to get Otabek’s hands off him. A task that gets harder the longer Otabek’s fingers linger, the more he get’s to grab of Yuri. _„Beka, she’ll be home soon. Let’s not-„_ It’s breathless and Otabek caused it, growing two extra pairs of hands that slip under clothes and over still sweaty skin. _„She’s not here yet.“_ Otabek growls into their kiss, pulling Yuri’s shirt up and his pants down while Yuri blindly fumbles with the keys, face getting redder. _„We’ll make his quick.“_ Otabek murmurs and presses his hard on against Yuri’s ass, making him stumble forward as the door unlocks and swings open.  
  
He barely cares if they properly close it again or if anyone will be able to see them. He wants to bend Yuri over the closest surface and have his way with him until his cheeks jiggle. Yuri loses to the voice of reasoning first, then loses his pants next. _„Beka, your boots!“_ He remembers belated, his mind full of other things. _“The carpet-„_ The rest of his sentence get’s replaced by a drawn out moan. Yuri get’s fucked until there are carpet burns covering the skin of his knees and elbows. Yuri _is_ fucked because now there are mud and cum stains on the carpet as well.  
  
Lilia is out grocery shopping, something Yuri only tells Otabek on the side as he stands by the kitchen sink and makes them some coffee. He’s wearing loose pyjama shorts and one of Otabek’s too big hoodies, the morning sun is coming in through the window, painting his hair golden.  
It takes Otabek a second until he realizes what this means, another one until he’s standing directly behind Yuri. Yuri’s heart skips a beat in surprise when Otabek yanks his shorts down until they pool at his ankles and he stands ass bare in Lilia’s catalog-like kitchen, another one when Otabek puts pressure on the small of his back with his hand until Yuri bends forward slightly on instinct. He doesn’t understand yet what’s happening.  
  
Then Otabek’s free hand comes crashing down on his asscheeks and he yelps, a sound that’s barely left his lips before Otabek repeats his action. _Once, twice, a third time…_ Yuri starts rubbing his thighs together while Otabek watches how the sweet flesh reddens, how it bounces with every spank. Yuri is gasping and mewling, he keeps reminding Otabek that they can’t do this here but it means nothing because his pretty cock is leaking against Lilia’s pristine wooden counter and he pushes himself back into Otabek’s stinging slaps.  
  
_„Naughty thing,“_ Otabek growls, _“you’d just let such an opportunity go to waste? When will you learn that you’re not the one deciding when I’m going to take a bite?“_ He presses his hard cock against Yuri’s hip, cornering him against the sink. His hand comes up to wrap around the kitten’s throat, the other takes a few more rapid strikes at his raw ass that have Yuri sobbing out in anticipation. His shaking thighs and the wait for Otabek to take whatever he wants is the real punishment here.  
Yuri’s heart is anxiously racing in his chest when Otabek dips his fingers between his sensitive cheeks when he starts to dryly rub them against his twitching hole. _„Should I just put him in like this? Pound you raw?“_ Otabek asks, thrusting his clothed cock against Yuri’s hip to make him understand better as he keeps toying with his tight rim. Empty words, no real threat there, Yuri knows that and still he whimpers. _„You’re lucky that I like you dripping wet.“_ Otabek says after a few tense moments and sinks to his knees behind Yuri, pulling his asscheeks apart with his large hands, holding him open so he can push his tongue in right away.  
  
Yuri rocks his hips back, whining. _„No-oo, Beka. Lilia will be back any second. She’ll have a heart attack if she finds you eating my ass in her kitchen.“_ His eyes roll back as Otabek thrusts his tongue deeper, grips his hips harder. It’s Otabek's way of telling Yuri that he couldn’t care less. If anything, Lilia having a heart attack would mean having one less person keeping him from banging Yuri.  
  
He doesn’t say that of course, it’s impolite to talk when having your mouth full.  
  
  



End file.
